Now That I've Confessed
by Kora
Summary: a confession made that should have been spoken long before. fleshing out of an old series, but can stand alone well enough. guess what, i'm not dead yet! i think i'll go for a walk!


Now that I've Confessed

_Disclaimer: david belongs to Disney. Song lyrics belong to MGM, or someone not me. I had to alter some of the lyrics to fit the story. Also, the part from when she speaks "lucky?" to "you see…" was taken from the deleted scene/song in "singin in the rain" I had to alter them, too._

Dave's Apartment Roof

April 1901

"I couldn't do anything, but sit there and bang my head on the Tibby's table," David Jacobs felt his cheeks flush, even as a smile tugged at his lips to see the glimmer of laughter in Becca Kelly's eyes. "Spot would sit with me, trying to talk me into any course of action. He dropped so many hints and nudged me on so many times, but in the end all I could do was wait."

Becca rolled her eyes and bumped David's shoulder with her own in a playful way. "Is that really what it was like? I hardly noticed." A flash of something awkward and otherwise indescribable dashed through her eyes, but faded too quickly for David to notice for more than a second. 

"Yeah. Half the time I could barely speak to you. I didn't know what to say. So I just shut up and let Spot do the talking."

"You held perfectly normal conversations with me, though, plenty of times." Becca placed her palms on the roof's edge, and with a little upwards and backwards hop, made a seat of the ledge. Her feet dangled just above the roof's floor, and every so often, she'd lightly kick David's leg or knee. "You weren't stuttery or anything."

David felt the blush come again, right as an embarrassed laugh skipped out his throat. "I tried very hard to concentrate on you as my sister, and speak to you as I would to her. Only different, because we don't talk about the same things you and I do. Not always." 

The laughter sparkled in Becca's eyes and voice. "Me as Sara?" The amusement continued as Dave, reddened, shifted himself into a seated position beside her.

"Yes, well, that was the only way I could talk to you without fumbling every other word. It was hard, too. Sometimes I thought I'd pass out." He turned to study the laughing features of her face rather than the gray roughness of his roof, but instead found her quietly looking downwards. 

"Now that you've confessed," her voice came small, almost at a murmur. "There's something I should tell you. Don't get mad or anything," she said, bringing her face back up to his. Puzzled, Dave reached into her eyes with his own, but allowed her to continue without interruption. "I know when we first started this," she indicated 'this' by lifting their interlocked hands, "you confessed about your original crush, and I thought maybe it was time, but I wasn't sure how, and then I wrote—but things happened so fast…"

"Becca…?" Dave let her name float in the air as a request for elaboration. In response, she jumped from her seat, and whirled to stand and face him, staggering, a bit off-balance from the twirl. Dave felt the warmth of a smile rise in his chest and on his features at the cute habitual action of hers, one he'd come to love. She brushed the bangs from her face, and centered him with a steady gaze.

"Right around the time we began, I wrote a song interweaving how I felt when I first met you, and reflecting how I felt then, almost a year later, in a way to tell you how I felt in the most natural way I know. You should probably hear it now."

"You're going to sing to me? But you don't have your guitar. You never sing without…" Dave hushed at the finger Becca brought to her lips, and settled for the confusion, curiosity, and amusement bouncing balls in his chest. He straightened his back, and sat to allow her to continue.

She rolled her eyes in her own embarrassment, and offered a brief explanation before beginning. "After that night on the lodging house rooftop, I could hide and downplay how I felt to everyone but myself. So I wrote this."

_Now, look at what you've just done to me_

_Now, it's too late to pretend_

_I tried to play smart_

_But right from the start_

_I hoped this is how it would end_

Grinning bashfully at him, she let the note hang in the air before breathing and singing again.

_I told myself it was ridiculous_

_A silly adolescent amour_

_I argued the cost, I argued, and lost_

_And now, of one thing I'm sure_

'Is she going where I think she's going?' Despite himself, a tickled laugh tumbled out from David's stomach. "Becca…" she raised her eyebrows poignantly at him, and moved to place her finger this time on his lips. He brushed her finger with them, and she bopped him jokingly before bounding a few steps away.

_You are my lucky star_

_I saw you from afar_

_Two lovely eyes at me they were gleaming, beaming_

_I was star struck_

"Yes, that's what I felt right when I first met you, when you were getting yourself beaten up," she offered with fake solemnity as Dave raised his own eyebrows at her. She shrugged, "what can I say, you're not the only one who can act."

_You're all my lucky charms_

_I'm lucky in your arms_

_You've opened heaven's portal_

_Here on earth for this poor mortal_

_You are my lucky…_

"Lucky?" She presented an attempt at clarification. "Hmm, I wonder, how many girls would consider it lucky to be held in the warm, sensitive arms of David Jacobs!" She tossed her arms dramatically about his shoulders. "The famous brains behind the great Newsboys Strike!" She grinned and poked him, then leapt to sit beside him. He waited patiently for her to continue, knowing amused enjoyment showed through on his face.

"A year ago it would have scared me half to death," Becca confided with a nod of her head. "That was when I was a member of your fan club." She indicated a metaphor with swipes of her fingers. David felt himself gaping at her, and she chuckled at him. "Fan, me? I was the president. Why, you know, I snuck outside and sat on your fire escape for two hours that night, just to watch you sleep."

Becca sighed blissfully at the memory. "But it was worth it. You looked so perfect, so peaceful in your sleep, your curls squashed against the pillow, and your face smiling at whatever dream you were dreaming. I just swooned. Ya see…" She sprung to the floor again, achieving a better position to continue singing.

_I was star struck_

'Star struck,' David sighed as she sang that line with greater power. 'I think that works for the both of us. And it fits, considering what we did that night. Wow…' he sighed again, confounded at her revelation.

_And now that I've confessed_

_I'll tell you all the rest_

_You're my Hamlet, my Romeo, Lysander and Orlando_

David felt a soft smile and gaze settle about his features. 'And you're my Ophelia, Juliet, Hermia, and Rosalind,' he whispered to her in his thoughts as she belted the last line.

_You are my lucky star_

They both let the ending notes reverberate in the air for a moment before grinning at each other. "So," Becca shrugged and scrunched her noise mischievously at him. "That's my confession. I may not have bumbled outwardly, but I felt it. Like a giggling schoolgirl."

"So…" Dave copied, sliding off his seat and sauntering to slip his arm about her shoulders, "while I was insecure and infatuated around you, you were too?"

"Smitten and enamored," she answered with a nod.

"Wow, well," David wound a strand of her hair around his fingers, "I don't know how to feel about that," he stated teasingly, but couldn't keep the beam from his features. "You liked me too. You—liked—me—too." He let the words glide and meld into one another. She gazed innocently up at him, smiling as she bit her bottom lip. David felt the familiar feathered foot tickle the inside of his chest as he read her eyes with his. 'I love you too.'

End.


End file.
